


Il più bizzarro pazzo

by thedevilchicken



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tells him his secrets - that's what lovers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il più bizzarro pazzo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on 16 November 2008. 
> 
> Assumes Harvey lives at the end of _The Dark Knight_. Written for a drabble challenge on the theme of music.
> 
> The title (meaning, roughly, "the strangest madman") comes from the prologue to _Mefistofele_ by Arrigo Boito, the opera the Waynes are watching in Batman Begins.

1.

Bruce's birthday, a box arrives. 

Many gifts come, from people he barely recalls - amongst them's that box. It's couriered, a shiny red box with shiny black ribbon. Alfred brings it while caterers clank in the kitchen; he opens it half into his tux, upstairs. 

Mefistofele smiles at him. He puts down the box. 

He dresses in a daze where all he hears is that music, all he sees is devils and gunmetal, blood and pearls. He goes down, greets guests with a bright, laboured smile. He knows who sent that CD, knows how it's meant. 

"Thank you, Harvey," he says. 

\---

2.

A group plays at the party, general big band fare. People dance in ironic Prohibition gangster wear. The theme wasn't his idea. 

Harvey hums the tune four bars late, like a round; Bruce listens, just feet away, talking with the mayor. Harvey doesn't dance these days, Harvey smiles too much. Bruce privately suspects a stint in Arkham made him worse. 

When the party ends, the band packs up and Harvey stays. They sit in Bruce's study sipping scotch while talking; the tragedy is Harvey doesn't know he's changed, not really.

But when Harvey kisses him, Bruce won't push him away. 

\---

3.

La Scala's playing the Boito, he knows because Harvey tells him. 

Harvey was sick for months: the injury, surgery, Arkham. He works freelance now, consultancy, respected, living alone with a cat he calls Gilda that claws chunks from Bruce at each visit. He's better, they say, like only Bruce knows he'll never be the same. 

The old Harvey wouldn't book that box at La Scala, first class tickets to Milan. That Harvey wouldn't sit there close in the dark, let Bruce grip his wrist as the music begins. Wouldn't stay with him after. 

That Harvey didn't know Bruce needed fixing. 

\---

4.

Bruce tells him his secrets - that's what lovers do. 

Harvey's breath and his pulse have a rhythm, a timbre Bruce learns like the beat of a song. When they touch he responds, _adagio_ to start, at ease as they strip and they kiss. He traces Harvey's scars. He's the only one that sees them. 

_Accelerando_ : he pushes him down to the bed; _affrettando_ as Harvey's nails rake his back. Bruce pushes inside him, pause to _allegro vivace_ when they move together. Release, _rallentando_ , catching their breath between kisses. 

Sotto voce, Bruce tells him his secrets. Harvey's pleased but isn't surprised. 

\---

5.

Everything they have is secret, furtive. It has to be that way. 

Harvey's unpredictable, a touch shy of irrational; he asks Bruce to dance at a charity ball, touches his hand over dinner. It isn't a hint - sometimes he forgets this isn't the same as with Rachel. 

Post-gala, the manor, they move in Bruce's ballroom to the music Harvey hums beneath his breath. Bruce taps in time, his fingertips light at the small of Harvey's back. _I love you_ is an implication they don't need to speak when they're this close. 

Sometimes, he forgets. Sometimes, Bruce wants to let him.


End file.
